Rubber mounts are frequently used for various purposes for elastically mounting cylindrical sectional bars. For example, the stabilizers of motor vehicles are mounted by means of corresponding rubber mounts. The stabilizer is received for this purpose by the elastomeric mount body and fastened together with this on other components, e.g., on the auxiliary frame of a vehicle, by means of a clip (or clamp or bracket) surrounding the mount body. According to the state of the art, the stabilizers are supplied either with premounted mounts vulcanized on the stabilizer, or the mounting of the mounts is carried out in the course of the fastening of the stabilizer to the other components directly at the user. The first solution requires high manufacturing costs for the supplier of the stabilizers, especially because the mounting of the mounts on the stabilizer is often comparatively difficult and requires a great mounting effort. To mount a mount, the clip (the clamp) is pushed over the stabilizer from the axial end. The same procedure is subsequently followed with the rubber body of the mount, and this is pushed over the stabilizer up to the point at which the sectional bar shall be mounted. The frequently relatively complicated geometry of the stabilizer makes the displacement of the rubber in the axial direction considerably difficult, at least in some sections. After the elastomer, i.e., the mount body proper, has been pushed over, the clip is pushed over the rubber body to fix the mount body, and the mount body must be prevented in the process from being displaced from the intended position in the axial direction.
In the case of on-site mounting in the course of the installation of the stabilizers, a clip that is open on one side is placed around the rubber body pushed previously over the stabilizer. During the fastening of the stabilizer with the rubber mount pushed over it to, e.g., the auxiliary frame, which is carried out by means of screws, the pretension must be applied for the elastomer by means of the screws. This variant proved not to be particularly user-friendly in this respect, aside from the aforementioned difficulties arising during the pushing over of the elastomeric mount body.